She's going to drown me in Clorox!
by RunFreeCuzLifeIsJustADream
Summary: Sam's birthday leads to truth or dare, which leads to embarrassment, crazy situations, and maybe in true love. Teehee.
1. Happy Birthday, don't kill me!

"Let's pretend this apple is Carly Shay." Sam said to me, smiling. She took a knife from the drawer, held it over the apple and then started stabbing it crazily. "Now I won't have to see her mug in college in 2 months."

"Okay, you've been killing me 3 times today. What did I doooo?" Carly whined. Sam squinted at Carly, and without looking, took the knife and stabbed it where Carly's eye would most likely be.

"Freddy." Sam called. I sighed.

"Sam."

"Tell Carly that she should KNOW why I'm pissed. I mean, I have on my special occasion booty shorts!" she yelled. I looked at Carly.

"Sam said -"

"I know! You're really scaring me Sam. And those are serious booty shorts." Carly said, opening her magazine again.

"And the oversized glasses with no lenses!"

"No shit."

"And the polka dot shirt you gave me for my BIRTHDAY!" Sam said, putting emphasize on the birthday!

"Dude."

"AND my strappy heels! I'd never look this girly unless it was a special day!"

"Mmh." Carly wasn't paying attention to Sam anymore. Sam sighed angrily and attempted to walk over to the fridge.

"These. Fucking. He-" her sentence cut short and she went sailing to the floor. Carly started laughing and I went over to help her from the floor.

"NEEH. YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO LAUGH!" Sam screamed from the floor. I held out a hand she grabbed it and got up after two failed attempts.

"I'm watching you, nerd." Sam said, squinted at me for my unusual kindness. I rolled his eyes. I really just wanted to be near her. She violently ripped the refrigerator open.

"What you got up in this piece, nigga?" she said gangsterly.

"Sam, what'd I tell you about talking like that?" Sam sighed.

"I'm white and can't say things like that." she mocked. Carly nodded and buried her nose in the magazine again. Sam pulled out a jar of pickles and opened them in two seconds.

"Dude. I've been trying to open that for like two weeks." Spencer said, walking in. "Whoa. What's with the sexiness?" he asked, suspicious of Sam's groomed appearance. Sam scoffed and threw a pickle at Carly's head.

"Why don't you ask your SISTER?" she yelled.

"Sam's PMS-ing." Sam's mouth dropped open.

"You do NOT say that Carly Shay! S'not even true!" she screamed. I just sat there, wondering why he hung out with two girls anyway. Well, now he hung out with two girls to see one… his screaming, violent, apparently PMS-ing princess.

"Girls, girls. Please… shut up." Spencer said, snatching a pickle from the jar. Sam squinted at him.

"Leave." she said, hugging the pickles to her chest. "You've forever scarred them with your cruel words." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys. You know you have like 3 minutes until the show starts, right?' he asked. I looked at Carly. Carly looked at Sam. Sam looked at me. We all started dashing up the stairs at the same time.

::._Page break, bitches!_.::

"HEY iCarly viewers! Sorry about the lateness!" Carly said into the camera.

"Yeah, I think CARLY needs to pay more attention to the time." Sam said, smiling into the camera. Damn, she's just so beautiful. I shook my head behind the camera.

I must have some screws loose or something.

Carly cut her eyes at Sam, annoyed.

"That's was uncalled for."

"Carly, you're getting off-topic!" Sam sing-songed. Carly licked her two front teeth, trying not to press the 3rd button on the left and looking very pissed.

"Anyway! Let's get staaaaaaaarted!" Carly yelled.

30 minutes, 2 cats, 10 sponges, a video of a old lady, random dancing, and a attempted murder towards Carly later, Sam was closing up the show.

"Well, that's all folks! Oh and by the way, maybe you guys remembered but anyway today's…" Carly was finally able to press the button.

"SAM'S 18TH BIRTHDAY, SPECTACULARR!" the speakers around Carly's room blasted. Sam just stood there, shocked, as balloons and confetti rained down. Carly squeezed Sam jumping up and down and screaming.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Sam was now grinning from ear to ear. I wish she would stop. Her smile confused my emotions. And my emotions were best left un-confused.

"I thought… OHMIGOSH YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVVEEERR!" she screamed and jumped on Carly again.

"How else are we going to celebrate you most important birthday?" she yelled back. I turned the camera to myself.

"Please excuse this girl moment.' he said, grinning at the camera. It was hard for me to not watch Sam jump up and down. Oh shit. I did not just think that. Reign in the hormones, Freddy.

"Turn the camera back around Fredork, no one wants to see you." I pointed the camera at Sam, who was sticking out her tongue at me. Just then, Spencer came in, lugging a huge box.

"Uh, you got this package… how much did-"

Sam bit her bottom lip and ripped all the tape off the corners of the box. The sides fell open. Inside was a cake with black frosting and big white polka dots. It was taller than me, and it was three layer, the first layer saying Happy, the second Birthday, and the third Sam!. Carly and Sam's mouth dropped open.

"The hell?" Carly said first. Sam's confusion turned to pure delight. Exactly the reaction I wanted. Jesus, I'm such a creeper.

"OHMYGAAAAAAAWSH! FREEEEEEEEEEEEDY!" she yelped, jumping on me. I really wasn't expecting that, so the camera went flying out of my hands. Carly picked it up and pointing it at me and Sam.

"YOU HAVE NOO IDEA HAVE MUCH I **LOVE **YOU RIGHT NOW!" she screamed in his ear. I blushed violently.

"Aww, a moment of true love!" Carly said, then turned the camera to the cake. Sam peeled off of me and started screaming at the cake like it was going to eat **HER**. I took the camera from Carly and pointed it at her.

"That was iCarly! Tune in next week!" she said, waving at the camera. Sam waved also and I cut the camera off.

"And we're clear!" I yelled. Sam let out a huge breath.

"Thank you. Guys. For celebrating my first day as an adult." she said, bowing. "Oh and Carly, sorry for being…"

"Murderous?" she suggested.

"Yeah." Sam said, grinning again. STOP GRINNING YOU BEAUTIFUL ANGEL! GOSH!

"I don't care. Sleepover party!" Carly announced.

"Fuck yeah!" Sam yelled, slapping Carly a high five.


	2. No, this is Gibby!

The chapter title has to do with the Spongebob episode =]

* * *

In 20 minutes, the threesome sat on the floor, eating the scrumdillyumcious cake before them, and talking about randomness.

"Can I get a credit card now?" Sam asked. Carly nodded and took hers out. "YES!" Sam yelled.

"What do you need with a credit card?" I asked.

"To buy stuff. Duh, Fredork." she rolled her eyes and laughed. Seriously, I didn't understand what went through me, but looking at Carly wasn't fixing it.

Was I developing feelings for… Sam Puckett?

"This is amazingly boring. Let's add some salt and peper to this shit." Sam suggested, throwing her napkin in my face.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked. Sam rubbed her invisible beard.

"Truth or Dare." she said, as if she came up with the cure for world peace. Me and Carly exchanged glance. Sam tends to get crazy during this game.

Yeah. We had no idea.

"Mmmkay… but only because it's your birthday." Carly said, unsure. Sam squealed.

"Ok, but you gotta take the truth or dare oath." We all put our hands in and recited:

_We will not back out of dares_

_We will say the truth and only the truth_

_Anybody who breaks the rules_

_Is a loser._

We opened our eyes and looked around.

"Freddy starts. Truth or Dare?" Carly and Sam said at the same time. I sighed.

"Uh… truth."

"Ahh, you might as well call that category bitchassedness." Sam sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Ok. Uhm. Oh! Have you ever…" Sam stared at us. "gone commando for a whole day?" I let out a huge breath.

"Thank god." I whispered. Then I remembered I had to answer the question.

"Shit. Uhm. Well. It was laundry day and well…" Carly and Sam were already laughing.

"That's amazingly disgusting Freddy!" Carly laughed. I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"Yeah well, she asked, and I answered." I said, trying to get her off my back.

"Nice, Fredward. Carly's turn." Sam said, pointing at her best friend. "Don't be a bitchass. AKA Freddy." she added. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Dare." Sam rubbed her hands together hungrily.

"I dare you to… call Gibby." she said. Carly shrugged and took her phone off the table.

"Call Gibby, and phone sex him up." Carly choked on her spit. I looked at Sam.

"Where do you come up with these?" I yelled.

"Meh. I'm just creative!" Sam said happily. Carly coughed, sighed and called Gibby and put it on speaker.

"Hey." Gibby's voice answered.

"Hey, Gibby!"

"Uh. Hey."

"Yeah. I'm really bored."

"Cool."

"Like really bored."

"Yeah. You said that."

"We should meet up. At like, the Groovy Smoothie or something."

"Yeah, the thing is, I'm about to take a shower." Carly's eyes widened, but Sam gave a look. Carly sighed and cleared her throat.

"Really? Mind if I join?" she lowered her eyelids like he was there.

"My shower's not that big." Gibby seemed oblivious to the sexiness of her request.

"I'm sure your bed is." I could practically hear the wink in her voice.

"Nope, I fall off it all the time."

"Mmmhm, having fun on the floor, I'm liking it." Carly said, sounding exactly like a phone sex operator.

"Uh. We could play twister, I guess."

"Exactly what I was thinking, you naughty boy." Me and Sam were just trying very hard not to laugh, but we were kinda failing.

"I'm sooo confused."

"Ugh, never mind. Bye." Carly said, hanging up. Me and Sam were already on the floor laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Carly yelled, a smirk creeping up on her face.

"He said, WE COULD PLAY TWISTER!" Sam exploded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"The poor boy." I said, letting out bursts of laughs even though I didn't want to.

"Help HAHA me…" I said, holding my sides.

"See Carly! It was so funny you drove him to hysterics." Sam said before slapping me so hard I saw stars.

"THANKS." I said coldly, rubbing my face.

"You know what? Sam. Truth or Dare?" Carly said, bent on revenge.


	3. I'm in love with a stripper

"**Dare, duh." Sam said.**

"**I dare you to give Freddy a lap dance." Carly yelled. Sam's pupils seemed to get smaller. **

"**Wha-what?" she said quietly. Hah. And they claim it's SAM'S birthday.**

**I beg to differ.**

"**You heard me Samantha Puckett. Do it. Don't be a bitchass!" she mocked. Sam's fake glasses fell off her face, like they were shocked too. She put them back on subconsciously. Me, I was just waiting and making myself think of fat people and pimples.**

**Sam sighed. "Whatever." She then crawls over and sits in my lap. The fat people start to look like Sam. Carly is sitting, gleefully smiling and recording this with her phone.**

"**Mmmkay, starts now." Sam tossed her hair and stared straight into the camera. Carly started laughing, and when say turned around, I understood why. She looked like a baby hooker.**

"**Well, Well, hot stuff, what brings you to the strip club tonight?' she says in a manly deep voice. I burst out laughing.**

"**I'm looking to adopt a baby." I snapped jokingly. Sam turned around so her round ass was facing me.**

"**You talking about these babies?" she asked, pointing to her butt. It took all the energy in me to not say FUCK YEAH! **

"**Muahahaha! This is gold!" Carly yelled. Sam started rotating her hips, slowly, and bending down lower even slower. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind but it wasn't happening - Sam's fruity smell was simply intoxicating. She was so close to my… stuff… I almost came right then and there. She rolled her head back so her hair slapped me, and soon she was basically sitting in my lap. I had to stop breathing, because if I even tried, it would come out all short and erratic. Suddenly, she stopped grinding on me and stood up.**

"**That's all you're gettin', Shay." she exclaimed.**

"**Wait, Sam, move over for a minute?" Carly asked, confused. Sam shrugged and moved before I had any time to hide my extremely obvious boner. Carly pointed her phone at my pants.**

"**Ohmygosh Freddy, you get hard on command, I see." Carly giggled, then her and Sam just started laughing at me.**

"**SHUT UPPP! You guys are losers!" I said, though I doubt they even heard.**

"**It was poking my back the whole time!" Sam shouted, slapping my arm. I stuck my tongue at the beautiful godess, and she wiped her eyes.**

"**Mkay, Mkay, It's Freddy's turn. Truth or Dare?" she said.**

* * *

So very short. :( Ah, well =]


	4. Jerry! Jerry!

"Dare." I don't know why I said it, but it just kinda… slipped, and I couldn't take it back.

"Mkay. I dare you to knock on Harold Jenkins' door and say: So, you wanna have a good time tonight?" she said, like she already had it packed in her mind. I shook my head.

"Oh my gawd, no, Sam." She got this deadly look in her eyes.

"Fuck that shit, you took the oath!" she said very quietly. I sighed and got up.

"Well? I'm not doing it alone!" Carly chuckled and picked up the camera.

"It would be so funny if…" she stopped cold.

"No, we aren't putting this on iCarly."

"Shit, Freddy, you never turned off the camera!" she yelled.

No.

This is NOT happening.

"SHIT! FUCK! HOLY FUCKING JESUS!" I screamed. Carly and Sam immediately stopped laughing, because I probably swore like once a month, much less three times in one day.

She was right.

She was fucking right.

"SHIT!" I screamed again. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"This day has changed you Freddork." she mumbled.

"This. Is. Way. Embarrassing. I. am. So. Quitting. iCarly." I said slowly as not to swear again.

"No biggie, party poopers. We'll probably get more fans for this." Sam shrugged, smiling. Her small grin improved my mood by 21%, at least. I let out an angry sigh.

"Yeah, but what if my mom is watching this? SHE'S GOING TO DROWN ME IN CLOROX." I screamed at the ceiling.

"Shut up Freddy! Spencer is watching this too you know! Sam, you're only in a good mood right now because your mom isn't going to give a flying fuck!" Carly groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Exactly." Sam said, sucking on a lollipop. I have no idea where she got it from, but it was going to make my jeans a size bigger. "Let's record this whole sleepover, actually. That. Would. Be. So. Fun!" she suddenly proclaimed, grabbing the camera.

"No, sam!" Carly said, trying to grab it away from her.

"Hush. We've already recorded a lot. It won't matter. Besides, it's my birthday." she said, widening her big brown eyes. She looked like an innocent, nerdy (the glasses) little blonde puppy, so nobody really had the heart to say no.

"Well… Sam…" Carly whined. "I guess… when you put it like THAT…"

"YAY! I love you baby cakes!" she squealed, totting the camera.

"I don't get an opinion in this?" I asked, impatiently.

"No. Let's goooooooo." Sam said, heading for the stairs.

I held my fist over the door.

"I.. I can't." I admitted, defeated. Sam stomped over and pressed her whole body to mine angrily.

"You must definitely will. Now knock on the accursed door!" she said venomously. It took everything (and I mean EVERYTHING) in me not to ravage her right there. I just sighed, however, and rapped my knuckles against the door impatiently.

"Who is it?" Harold asked in his girly voice. I wanted to cry.

"It's Freddie." Carly said in a voice that sounded nothing like mine. The door opened so fast it was ridiculous.

"Yeees?" Harold was the most confusing guy you could ever meet. He was always in pink, most of the time wore high heels, eyeliner, eyeshadow and blush. He had this weird infatuation with Freddie, yet he had oodles of girls at all kinds of night entering and leaving his apartment.

"Hey. Well. It's like this… uhm… So, you wanna have a good time tonight?" I asked. I could feel my face heating up like a kettle on 500 degrees.

"I do watch iCarly, you know that, right?" he asked, looking amused.

I could literately hear angels singing in the heavens above.

"Oh. Ok then." I said grinning stupidly. He closed the door and I turned around. Carly was smirking, but Sam was fuming angrily.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! Ugh! I got you, Freddy. Wait until your next turn!" she screamed, and stomped off to the elevator.

Ah, crap.

She whipped around angrily and stepped in front of the camera which Carly was now holding. She opened her mouth to say something, but scrunched her eyebrows together at something behind me. Then her eyes widened.

Before I could even turn around, I felt someone jump on my back. I lost my balance and fell. The person started pounding on my back. Sam and Carly just stood there, eyes opened wide.

"Oh my god! Get off me! GET OFFA MEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed, and finally turned over. The person fell, but got up super fast. The person turned out to be a girl with this ridiculous black Mohawk and in all black (including a black tutu over black skinnies).

"You will NOT steal Harold away from me!" she yelled, and then proceeded to leap on my face, but Sam simply stood in front of her and she bounced back, without even moving Sam.

"Dude. Back off." Sam scowled. The girl's eyes like, glowed or something and she went to leap on Sam, but Sam roundhoused her so fast I could barely even see her leg move.

"I said, back the hell off! Your little boyfriend has been forcing himself on Freddie for years, so shut up and learn your facts." she said quite calmly.

"AH! MY FREAKING NOSE!" the girl was screaming, stumbling back to Harold's apartment. "I'm not forgetting this iPussies!" she screamed so loud and passionately, I got chills. Sam took my arm and helped me up.

"Uh, wow. Thanks." Sam smiled.

"Well, I figured you'd never be able to beat her." she said happily.

"You know what? You just tottaly ruined the moment!" I screamed at her. She laughed and hopped over to Carly.

"Now, Carly, my darling. Truth. Or Dare?" she asked.


	5. He's on Viagra, Carly

"Truth. Definitely." Carly smirked. Obviously, she thought she was going to get away with that one, but Sam was going to think of the most embarrassing thing ever. Sam grabbed the camera and turned it towards herself.

"Spencer, I hope you're watching this." she said evilly then turned it back to Carly.

"Shay. Where is the weirdest place you've ever had sex and with who and when?" she asked. I could tell Sam knew and that's why she asked. Carly's face turned purple.

"Why Sam! I've never even had sex before!" she lied miserably.

"Ah, ah, ah. Truth or Dare oath." Sam tssked at Carly.

"Oh my god, Sam!"

"ANSWER OR DEAL WITH ME!" Sam screamed.

"hmmphhomppmhmphmm." Carly said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I asked obnoxiously. Carly frowned.

"Dear god, fine, in Spencer's room, with Griffin, and like 2 weeks ago." she said, looking like she wanted to skin Sam.

"Ooh, Spencer, yah hear that? In YOUR room, with the very person YOU hate! I hope you change your sheets." she mocked. Carly tore the camera from Sam's hands.

"WELL SAM? TRUTH OR DARE?" She asked, fuming.

"Dare." Sam said, oblivious to Carly's tone of voice.

"I dare you to wander around the lobby aimlessly, naked." she spat. Sam eyes opened so wide they crossed.

"I, ah, Carly…" she stuttered. Carly squeezed her cheeks.

"NO. NO YOU WILL NOT REJECT IT. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY. DO. IT." I admit, Carly can be very scary when she wants to. Sam sighed.

"Well? Let's get going upstairs." she said sadly and moped to the elevator. Carly slapped the camera in my hands.

I love truth or dare.

**[Page Break]**

"I. Did. Not. Change. My. Sheets. I. Did. Not. I. Did. Not." Spencer was chanting on the couch when we got in. He turned around.

"Hey, Spenceeeer." Carly said awkwardly. He just kinda stared at her.

"My room? Of all rooms?" he asked.

"Well, iCarly equipment is in my room! If he jizzed all over-"

"CARLY!" Spencer screamed, pressing his hands to his ears.

"Yowch! I mean, well, if he would have ejaculated-"

"CAAAAAAAAAARLY!"

"Look, I cant talk right now, Sam needs to do something important." Spencer shook his head and slumped himself back into fetal position. I eagerly followed the girls up the stairs and into Carly's room.

"Stop ta-ta-talking that blah, blah blah…" Sam was singing when we got up there. I didn't even know where she was, but I could hear the rustle of her clothes being take off. Yeeeeees.

"Hurry up princess!" Carly yelled shrilly. Sam gave her the bird from behind a wall. That's where she was.

"I'm not sure this is very legal guys…" I said worriedly, even though I'd pay to see Sam naked, I didn't want her getting arrested for the umpteenth time. This time, it won't be Juvie.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The speakers in Carly's room screamed when she pressed the button.

"Real mature."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Your such a -"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ca-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" After that, I shut up. Sam sighed and stepped from behind the wall. She started walking so fast I didn't even see her.

"Let's go." she said, pressing the elevator. All I could shoot was her naked ass, but it was boner worthy and left much to the imagination.

"Your dick is hyperactive." Carly giggled. "Twice in like one hour."

"You do realize all of this is going to ruin our social lives forever, right?"

"Oh please. All people that watch iCarly are probably in bed right now." she laughed. The elevator arrived. Sam walked in and turned around to press the button. I guess she forgot she was naked because her eyes bugged out when she saw the camera and she faced the other way again. But I already saw a good, solid, ten seconds of that body and let's just say I'm lucky I didn't just cum right then and there.

"Freddy don't fucking record this!" she screamed.

"HEY! You asked for it!" I yelled back, boarding the elevator with the girls. We began to ride down but the elevator stopped like 3 seconds later. The door opened, of course, my mother was standing there, looking as if she'd saw me doing horrible, terrible things on a popular web show.

Oh. Right.


	6. Damn, Carls

I was so scared, all I could do was blink. But when I do, I realized she wasn't there. It was a figment of my guilt and fear. I thanked the lord for that.

"I don't think we looked over the consequences of this, guys. Little kids watch this, our parents will kill us, and… I don't even know if this is legal!" I worried.

"Oh my god, Freddy, just live in the moment once in a while!" Sam yelled. I avoided looking at her for reasons involving testosterone.

Finally, the elevator reached the first floor. The door opened and Carly tried to grab Sam.

"No. No. Let's go. NOW." Carly exploded. Sam looked like she was on the verge of tears. I wanted to hold her. I didn't though, for obvious reasons. Sam was shaking her head, her eyes pointing at the outside of the elevator. Her face was filled with fear and shame and WAIT FEAR? Carly really went too far.

"I think people who watch iCarly are up." she said softly (What? Sam can have a soft voice? This is all new to me!). I sighed.

"Carly, let's just…"

"OOOH NO. SAM, GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!" she screamed, then in a burst of strength and bent on revenge, she took Sam, threw her outside and then took me along. There were very few people in the lobby, but of course, most of them were guys about our age.

"Oh my god!" one of them screamed instantly. So many people started surrounding Sam I was pretty sure they came from thin air. I couldn't even get past them. People started pulling out their phones and taking pictures, yelling and screaming, and reaching out towards Sam.

"Muahahaha! This is priceless!" Carly squawked, watching her best friend getting tortured. This game was supposed to be fun and pleasantly but very embarrassing. Carly had officially transformed it into something cruel and unbearable.

"Carly!" I heard her screaming. Carly was too busy laughing too hear her, so I had to set the camera down, push through the audience, grab Sam and push back through.

"DO NOT. FOLLOW US." I growled. The people back up, their hands up. I pressed the button and released Sam, who looked like she wanted to drop dead. I picked up the camera sadly and pointed it at her.

Me, I was so hard it hurt.

"I hate you Carly. I fucking hate you." she mumbled, pushing the button and boarding the elevator when it came. Carly looked like she was trying not to laugh as she entered. I had to walk all weirdly, but the girls didn't notice and I thanked my lucky stars for that. Sam's vulnerable expression had turned into pure evil. Her eyes were like flamethrowers burning holes into Carly's face and her lips were pursed together so tightly I'm sure they would be purple when she released them.

"Hey. Karma's a bitch." Carly replied.

"You and her have that in common." Sam said, her voice venomous. I assumed she was biting on her tongue to keep herself from saying too horrible because blood was dripping off the side of her mouth. She wiped it off as soon as it appeared, though. Even in this horrible mood, I wanted to just hold her and tell her everything would be alright and Carly is a big fat bitch.

"That was vicious, Carly." I said, using my stern voice.

"Get over it. Gosh, you two suck." she complained.

"You motherfucker, how dare you even say that in my presence? I HATE YOU! GO GET KILLED, BITCH!" Sam screamed at the top her lungs, every tendon in her neck popping out and spit flying in every direction. Carly looked as if she shrunk like 5 feet.

"You didn't have to accept the dare.' she said, scared out of her mind. Sam swung at her, but missed. Luckily, the elevator door opened and Carly sprinted. Sam was about to, then realized she couldn't unless she didn't value the rest of her dignity. She stalked off to her corner. Carly chewed at her nail nervously, and I just wanted to turn the camera off, go home and forget this whole accursed day. Sam came out after like 15 minutes, which was kind of long, and looked happier than ever.

"Freddy." she said calmly. "Truth or Dare?" Carly let out a breath of relief, but didn't see the sideways look Sam shot her. If looks could kill…

"What? Didn't you just experience a tragedy?" I yelled. She smiled her signature Sam smile.

"The show must go on." she said., winking.


End file.
